The stories of the Success of the M51s - Chapter 1
by BeatlemaniaRachie
Summary: This is my own fanfiction of my band: the M51s, 4 main characters: Me - Rachel, Jack, Ross and Theo. All we're trying to do is make our band a success.. includes some bad language, chapter 2 is on it's way!
1. Chapter 1

**The success days of The M51s!**

I will be doing this fanfiction a little differently. It's gonna be set out like a script and it has 4 main characters: Me, Jack, Ross and Theo and anyone else I can think of. This might have more than 1 chapter...

**Chapter 1:**

Rachel: what time are we meant to be on stage?

Jack: in about 15 mins Rachie, that means we can go through the song one more time.

Ross: Yeah, I wish 1 day in the future, we get to perform somewhere else then dirty old pubs and club

Theo: Yeah well, it's a start peeps, come on, let's practise the song.

(_they go through the song and Rachel sees a problem_)

Rachel: I have a problem, what if I forget the words when I get up there, I mean it's the 1st ever gig with the band, I don't wanna look an idiot.

Jack: hey, what's brought all this on babe? You won't forget the words, I know you won't, we'll just get up there and you'll shine, you'll see.

(_15 minutes later the road manager comes in)_

Road Manager: Come on then guys, Showtime!

Ross: Ok, we're not doing a fucking musical!

Rachel: ha-ha, good one Ross!

(_later on that evening)_

Theo: Well that's another show over with

Rachel: It went ok I guess

Jack: Not one of our best show's I'm afraid

Ross: I'm sick of doing this every fucking night, we play for people and still we get nowhere...

Jack: I'm sure we'll all make it, one day

Ross: Yeah. I just don't know why it's so hard to get a recording contract nowadays; it wouldn't have been this hard in the old days.

Theo: I know but we're not in the old days Ross!

Ross: I know

Rachel: Well, I have an idea

Ross: What have you got in mind then?

Rachel: We could take part in the local talent show that's coming up in a couple of week's time

Jack: She's right you know, this could be our big chance, let's have a look at that poster babe. 1st prize if we win is, no way!

Theo: What?!

Jack: A record label and a manager!

Ross: We have a manager

Rachel: yeah, that ignorant, miserable git we call a road manager, he never talks to us much anyway.

Jack: so what do you think guys, should we go for it, get out of performing at pubs and clubs?

Rachel: I'm in

Jack: I knew you would be

Theo: Yep! Count me in!

Rachel: What about you Ross?

Ross: What if we don't win though?

Jack: oh come on mate, don't think like that.

Rachel: Yeah, course we're gonna win, with my singing voice and your guitars. It'll be great!

Ross: Ok I believe you!

Jack: Great!

Rachel: Yay!


	2. The Success of the M51s - Chapter 2

**The Success Stories of the M51s**

The next chapter carried on from chapter 1. Summary: we left off the group just about to sign up for the Young Cambridgeshire's Got Talent show. 1st prize: a recording contract and a manager.

**Chapter 2:**

(_round Jack's house)_

Jack: Right guys, I have the application form here

Rachel: I'm looking forward to this!

Ross: What songs do you want to do then?

Jack: Oh yeah, I haven't thought about that, we'll just fill out this then decide

Rachel: name: the M51s, age group: 14-20, members: 4, act: singing, I think that's it, oh yes

Jack: What?

Rachel: I forgot my contact details

Jack: You're a fool Rachie!

Rachel: I know! Lol...done!

Theo: Great, I'll send it off; I hope we hear back from them

Jack: I'm sure we will

Ross: What if we don't?

Jack: Ross, stop being so negative Ross! Fuck's sake!

Ross: Sorry Jack

Jack: it's ok

Theo: I'm just going to send this off, be right back

Rachel: So, what songs are we gonna sing then?

Jack: erm, how about some of the Beatles songs we've been doing? She Loves You, I Want To Hold Your Hand and If I Fell

Rachel: Yah, or we could do: I Got You Babe

Jack: not that 1, I can't play it very well and I don't really want to get a backing track.

Rachel: oh, ok, we'll stick with them 3 then

Ross: sounds good

(_later on that week)_

Rachel: I have a letter!

Jack: Yeah? What's it say babe?

Rachel: one min, it says: we've been accepted to take part!

Jack: Oh yes! Let's go and tell the others!... Ross, Theo, we got in!

Ross: Oh Right!

Theo: Cool!

Rachel: When is it?

Jack: next Saturday

Rachel: Next Saturday?

Jack: Yeah, why? You haven't got anything on have you?

Rachel: Well, I am supposed to work next Saturday

Jack: Shit! Can't you just not go in just for 1 day? Please? For me?

Rachel: Just because I love you so much, ok!

Jack: Yay! Thanks babe!

_(Jack kisses Rachel tenderly)_

Ross: Ok lovebirds, cut it out, we have a show to rehearse!

Theo: let's get cracking!

**Stay tuned for chapter 3, does the talent show go according to plan? Do they win? To be continued...**


End file.
